Moonlight Eyes
by anoncray
Summary: Isabella is like you have never seen her before. She has moonlight eyes. She is the stuff of nightmares and justice. This story was inspired by the Twilight series, and I use Bella's name and other characters, but they are extremely different from Meyer's characterization. I do not own Meyer's stuff. I wrote this to make Bella a stronger and inspiring character...
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Eyes

Chapter One: Isabella's Beginnings

Everything can change with just one decision. One night, one mistake, one bite. She ran out of the house and into the small village streets. Eyes watched her run past, shocked at the sight of her. She gasped and felt sting in her eyes and the red angry mark on her cheek burned. She tucked her head down in humiliation as she ran from her miseries, and her mistakes. The blood on her hands were evidence enough of that. Her mother. Oh god, her cruel, broken mother. The mother who hurt her, the mother who despised her own daughter. She went to far, and Isabella took action. But she could not face the punishment of the uncompassionate townspeople. She would be treated like Frankenstein's monster, being alive in the time she was. They would burn her. Flames would engulf and seize and grip her, damn her. So she ran. Into the forest, away from the surprised eyes. Her dress whipping around her legs as she ran. Away, going, going, going... Legs beating, heart pounding, blood rushing. She was weak then. But that fateful day took her away from her new life, to meet her destiny. The strings of fate tugging her forward, forward to meet glowing yellow eyes deep in the forest. Isabella would die this day, _Isabella_ would be created, born.

Chapter Two: The Yellow Eyes

Bella leaned against a tree trunk deep in the forest and slowly sunk to the ground, gasping and shaking, covered in a cold sweat. She had killed her. Killed her own mother. But it wasn't her fault! She thought. Her mother hurt her, made her feel worthless, blamed her for her father leaving and dying while she was pregnant with her. Bella's face was wet in sweat and tears but she cried no more. She had not the energy.

"Oh God," she whispered. But she knew nothing could save her now. She could only pray for forgiveness. Her fatigue caught her, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as the fog of sleep weighed heavy on her just as the actual fog of the forest hung around her. She thought she would close her eyes and rest just a moment, then she would wake and continue on her escape route through the forest, away from her crime, away from the cruel and harsh memories of an unloving mother and a missing eyes shut, and she slept...

She dreamt of darkness and blood and... Teeth, claws, so sharp. Grabbing her, sinking into her, a deep nightmarish noise... She woke with a gasp. It had sounded so real. She shivered from the cold, a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The sun had completely set and a full moon shined above her. "Oh no," she whispered at the sight. She had heard tell of monsters that could only lurk during the full moon. She shook and tried to calm herself trying to get her fear in check. She was successful, telling herself that those ghost stories were just that... Stories. That's what she convinced herself until she heard it again. The noise, the dreadful noise from her dream. She heard movement in the darkness, soething stalking and circling her. She saw movement of shadows and the deep noise, a growl. It, the creature, was big. She caught the movement of shadowns and the flash of white and yellow from eyes, from teeth. She held her breath, willing it to leave. It circled her again and again the noise and its movements becoming quieter, until it was gone. She waited, straining to hear it again or see it again, but heard and saw nothing. She let out her breath in a huge sigh of frightened relief and let out a nervous, almost psychotic laugh. A gust of warm air on the back of her neck, breath. She choked on her laugheter and spun around scrambling away from what she saw. Her mouth opened but she could not scream. It was an absolute monster, huge and white with yellow eyes and long claws and teeth, three times her height teeth bigger than steak knives. She gasped for air and finally let out a scream. Trying with all her might she stood to run but was pounced on by the creature, the ungodly wolf. It growled and dug its teeth into her thigh. She had never known such pain. Fire seared her leg and she screamed as blood poured like a river into its mouth, staining its fur. She vaguely thought to herself that she had escaped one fire for another.

The wolf monster released her leg for a moment, tearing off flesh and swallowing it. She saw this and almost passed out but found the strength to turn over and try to crawl away, the wolf however, had other plans. It took its claws and dug them into her back, pinning her to the ground. It snarled and hissed and went to take another bite, to eat her alive, and her vision blurred as she screamed and wept in extreme blinding pain. Just as it was about to sink its teeth once again into her, it stopped. It raised its awful head, looking towards a noise Bella did not hear. The white beast looked down at her once more as if considering her, then looked back towards the noise. He retracted from her body his claws, and howled running, shaking the Earth in his terrible wake, blood dripping from its claws that brought only pain and destruction from its teeth that were the bringers of painful deaths. This beast that struck terror into every soul which beheld it, which rumors and stories of its strength and cruelty circulated around the nation, around the globe, this beast... Never thought anything of leaving the poor weak girl in the forest to die and suffer in flames of agony. It relished in her screams. He never thought to worry about such a girl. But he should have.

The moment they met, the moment he left her to die, their strings of fate met, connected and tangled. Her fate intertwined with him. He had been her undoing. When he left her their to die, her life line, her strings were cut, then tied back together again. She would forever be changed, forever be altered. She died and was born that night. And he would have reason to fear, because she would be the undoing of him. They would meet again. Bella screamed and writhed on the forest floor wishing for death, her hear slowed and flames, and teeth and claws dug into every cell. Her screams became unearthly and unreal, this pain could never be forgotten. Her hear slowed to a stop and the forest life held its breath, nothing stired as her heart and screams stopped suddenly. The forest waited, the moon shone down on her, waiting silently, calmly.

Her heart beat again, fast and erratically, a new heart beat, a new Isabella. She bones were lit on fire anew and new screams pierced the night, almost sounding like a howl. She was changing, her skin, her teeth, her claws, her eyes. Her pupils enlarged as she stared up at the moon screaming, the moonlight reflected in the blackness, making it appear as though the moon lived in her eyes. Finally her world turned black as the sun rose and she drifted into a long and fitfull sleep. _Isabella_ would not forget the monster, she would remember. She would be a new cause for fear in the hearts of many.


	2. Part 2: Miakoda- Strength of the Moon

Moonlight Eyes Part 2

Okay to anyone who might be reading this… Sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors in the last couple of chapters. Things get busy and so I end up making mistakes and then I didn't go back over it to edit. I'll try to be better.

Chapter 4: Miakoda

Bella was alone. Her heart beating fiercely as she regained consciousness. She sat up gasping, remembering the night before. It was early morning, she could hear crickets, birds and other sounds of life all around her, could see the tiny details of the birds' wings and the finite way the sun streamed through the leaves and lit a nearby creek aglow. She could also see the blood on the forest floor surrounding her. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as panic shot through her. How did she survive? And why did she feel so… different? She had been avoiding looking at her upper thigh, where she was bitten. She prayed it had only been a dream, but the blood on the ground said otherwise. She turned her gaze to it and gasped at what she saw.

It was unbelievable. It was impossible. There where there should have been an infected, festering wound, was her leg healed, with a huge ugly scar. "What in the name of all that is holy…" she whispered as she looked at the scar. A huge bite mark that made her leg appear to have been mangled by teeth. It had been. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, motherfuck shit!" She was starting to panic, she stood quickly and walked around. It wasn't painful to walk on, only sore. She hardly limped at all. How the hell was this possible?! How long was she asleep? She pondered what to do. Okay, she thought, I'll just keep moving. Maybe I can find someone who can take a look at my leg… But she knew that wasn't possible. She was a fugitive after all. She had almost forgotten. Suddenly she was seized by red anger and hot tears ran down her face. She'd just have to keep moving!

Bella kept moving through the forest, wondering what the hell she was going to do. She was getting deeper into it but hoped to come across shelter and food. Her stomach ached with hunger. She heard voiced up ahead and quickly hid behind some brush. She crept closer and came up a small knoll, hid behind a tree and looked down into a small clearing where a camp had been set up. There were about 50 men, she heard them speaking.

"So when do you think he'll return?"

"I dunno… he always disappears for a while after the full moon."

"You remember what you did? During the full…"

"Nah not really. Just that I got a bite to eat" and he laughed.

"I think I remember him coming back… master I mean. I remember seeing his fur… it was covered with somebody's blood…. Haha. Some poor fucker got it" his voice was amused but he shuddered a little.

"I just hope it was one of those damn rebels."

Had they been talking about her attacker? Were one of them… wait. Fur? His fur? Did they let loose some dogs? No. What she had been attacked by was no dog. These men weren't even human. She had seen what kinds of things go lurking during the full moon. And who were these rebels?

"What do we have here?!"

Bella whipped around so fast she almost got whiplash. The man who had found her laughed and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the clearing.

"Look what I've found! A little eavesdropper! Maybe we can have some fun with this one…."

"Let go!" She cried in protest as them men gathered around her laughing, looking surprised at her sudden appearance, but pleased in a disturbing kind of way.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" She yelled and they laughed.

"What are you doing here little girl? Lost?" One of the men cackled. One came forwards and grabbed at her shirt, ripping it. He laughed and went to rip more of her clothing but froze. He stared at her leg. "What the fu-" Bella was pissed by this point. Before he could finish his sentence she pushed him away as hard as she could and he went flying across the clearing, landing among the stunned onlookers.

"That's not possible," one said "She's a woman! Get Victor!"

One man left the circle around her and grabbed her from behind. These men… they're dangerous, she thought. I've got to get away. She looked about her everywhere but saw no means of mistake. Movement caught her eye from the forest edge, a darm man stood there behind a tree, she couldn't make out his face. He raised a single finger to his moth, warning her to be quiet.

"Don't even think about it" the man whispered to her and went to grab her scarred leg. It burned when he touched it and she hissed in pain. "Stop!" She worried that the man at the clearing's edge had been spotted. Maybe his warning meant he would help her. But no one had seen him. Just then a man, Victor, came out of a tent and came towards her entering the circle. She immediately felt a humming connection between them, she could sense him. His eyes widened. "No way," he whispered gruffly. Everyone got out of his way as he came up to her. "My… my sister…" he said. Everyone gasped and some started to turn color, their finger nails elongated into claws, their eyes became wide and yellow, glowing. They pulled back their lips to reveal sharp teeth. Victor looked at her aghast. "What the hell?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" She screamed at them. This connection, this brother of hers, didn't make her happy. She wanted to rip his head off. She was surprised at her own anger, she was so confused.

"You're a mistake" Victor said. "Father would never… no woman has ever been able to transform, to become a werewolf… You weren't meant to live!" He turned into the grey yellow eyed version of himself with claws. And grabbed her hair, lunging at her throat. The same pain, she had felt the night she was attacked burst in her neck, though the pain wasn't nearly so bad as it had been that night. She saw flashbacks behind her eyes of the monster that bit her and she was afraid, as well as pissed off. There were screams of both approval and she saw red. She felt a deep bubbling anger burst through her veins and everything seemed to slow down. He bit her throat, going for the kill. She yelled in anger and pain and wrenched her arms free, grabbing his head. Blood bloomed from his neck now, she tasted blood. His head dropped to the ground, fell away from his body. The other stared shocked, then went after her. She drew back her clawed hands and began to fight back. They dropped like flies.

Bella looked at her hands. Blood was everywhere but that isn't what she noticed. Her skin was grey. SHE had claws and SHE had daggers for teeth. She had just killed her so called "brother." Some of them saw her strength and became afraid. She chased them, only knowing her rage and anger and her pain. The man from the clearing's edge emerged as those running from her tried to escape. He blocked their path with three companions of his. Before he could kill them himself, Bella came upon them and brought her claws to their throats, ending their lives as they screamed for their master.

Bella looked at this new stranger who had suddenly appeared. He held up his hands in pure shock. "Please listen to me, we must leave before their leader returns."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" She snarled. "Are you one of them?"

"Yes, in a way. But so are you, daughter of the moon."

"What?"

"Please, I will explain everything. I can teleport us somewhere safe. But we must leave!"

Bella laughed loud, but it sounded crazed. "Teleport?" She took a menacing step towards them and they took a step back, afraid.

"Let's just go, she's dangerous" one of his companions said.

"She's the advantage we have been longing for. She is gifted" he replied. "My name is Adalwin. You can call me Addy. Please trust me."

He reached out his hand, "Or we will both be in trouble." She considered him and looked around her at the blood and gore she had been the means of creating. She wanted away from all this, she wanted answers. She took his hand. He smiled as black smoke began to engulf them. Before the smoke could vanish them away, a man emerged on the opposite side of the clearing. Adalwin gasped and shook in fear.

Bella looked, stared back at the man who looked at the bodies with amusement in his eyes. He stared back into her yellow eyes which glowed brightly, just like his. His hair was white like the moon, just like the fur of the beast who attacked her. He began to laugh eerily. She felt the same connection with him as with her brother only stronger. As the group faded away into darkness, his laughter followed her, sending chills up her spine and anger to again build up in her chest. One work resonated in her mind as she came into her new surroundings, "Daughter."In his laughing, otherworldly voice. She wanted to tear him apart. He had done this to her, changed her.

She found that Adalwin had brought them into a court room of sorts, very large. It was full of people. At one end of the room stood a semi-circle counter where 4 men and 1 woman sat. They were obviously leaders of this… clan, Bella thought to herself.

The one in the middle spoke. "Did you take care of the enemy camp, Adalwin?"

"No, sir." Silence met his answer. "She did." He stepped aside to reveal me. "Miakoda."

"My name is Isabella," she protested. But the name he had given her, strength of the moon, Miakoda. That's what it meant. Isabella felt the weight of that name upon her. She would soon learn that the werewolves would name her many things.


End file.
